fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Riso 'Riz' Tekina
Riso Tekina was born in Virginia and put up for adoption, luckily finding himself into a family perfect for him. His luck didn’t stop there, with Riso managing to always be the top of his class. Any challenge or event he found usually ended up with him winning. He was having a great life. One day Riso spotted a man who was building personal bunkers for people in exchange for money. Riso managed to get them the last spot on the list, a debated move in his family. Nearly a day or so after it was created, the bombs dropped. Riso’s entire close family survived. Riso soon realized that he was exetremely lucky and full of good fortune. After the war, he decided to make his way around, helping people, getting his good luck to rub off. He travelled farther and farther from home, eventually giving them a final goodbye. Blessed with a perfect life, Riso decided not to be lazy and selfish: he would help others get the lives they needed. It didn’t always make things better, only sometimes improving life for others, but he was glad to help survivors. One day he was escorting a caravan that got ambushed by Raiders. Riso, the only one with a gun, faced the lead raider who had the lone firearm on his side. The first shot the raider took alerted Riso and managed to jam the gun at the same time. The first shot in return took him out and stopped the attack. Riso Tekina felt he was the luckiest man alive. Details Notable weaknesses: Not chance: Riso struggles with accepting reality and things being his fault, blaming luck. Terrible violence: Having always lead a tame life, graphic kills and images shake him. He can still shoot what he needs to, but will be stunned for a short while in instances of gore. Shocking information: When Riso finds a rare or mystical creature he refuses to fight it, being amazed. A dumbass but proper: Riso will do things that will put his life at risk for little to nothing in return. He feels “content” with his life and is willing to risk it to help others. Current wanderers with Riso: Monsters: Named after the first word he uttered to Riso, Monsters is an eighteen year old with reddish-pink hair. Doesn’t like to talk at all and has a dark side, leading to Riso wanting to help him. Ex-followers: Marie Dappe: A twenty eight year old ex-raider who believes they can achieve the life they want through Riso. Works well with animals. She was never taken on raids, and doesn’t have much fighting experience. Polar Dappe: The twenty years old sister to Marie. Scared of leaving her sister, she tags along with her always. Nameless Brahmin: Just carries stuff in exchange for snacks. Likes Riso’s pats. “John Smith”: A very boring man who refuses to give out his real name. Believes Riso can make him into a more interesting person. Has succeeded at that. Category:NPCs Category:Free States